


In Favor Of Fate

by NohrianCouturier



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Foleo's a cross dresser sorta so if you dont like that keep on scrolling, M/M, sorta angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NohrianCouturier/pseuds/NohrianCouturier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>      You're perfect in every sense of the word. I am nothing compared to you, so why I still pray that somewhere deep down you'll return my one-sided feelings, I have no idea. But oh, how I wished for nothing more than to sweep you off your feet and into my arms, how I wished for your heart to yearn for mine, just as mine yearns for yours, but oh, how I would have given anything just to kiss you, only once, even for only a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iavenjqasdf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/gifts).



      Why does fate despise me so? 

      It's been almost a year since the first time I saw you, and yet, my heart still treats it as if it were the first. I fear that you may be able to hear my heartbeat from across the room as I sit everyday, watching you work skillfully with a needle and thread. I tried so hard not to meet your gaze every time you peered up at me through curled lashes, that charming smile gracing your lips as you chuckle, and I've never been able to figure out what exactly you find so funny, before you bite your bottom lip nervously and look back down at the magnificent work you were near completing. 

      You're perfect in every sense of the word. I am nothing compared to you, so why I still pray that somewhere deep down you'll return my one-sided feelings, I have no idea. But oh, how I wished for nothing more that to sweep you off your feet and into my arms, how I wished for your heart to yearn for mine, just as mine yearns for yours, but oh, how I would have given anything just to kiss you, only once, even for only a second. But as your gorgeous voice, smooth as silk, calls my name only to speak with me, I know I'll be able to go on with only this. 

      I had learned not to be feared by anything, for I knew I'd always have my father to protect me. But, as you rush to heal my wounds, gorgeous features twisted in concern, I know my father can not protect my weak heart from falling even harder for you. I fear fixing my injuries more then going through hell to get them. And as your warm fingers glide across my skin, your nails skimming along flesh, I feel whole, as if I would be able to die right there on the spot without any regrets. But this is wrong, my feelings are wrong. For, you are the graceful Prince of Nohr, adored by all who meet you and admired by all who lay eyes on you. I am nothing but a servant, your knight, who has vowed to protect you no matter what. I would give my life for you at the drop of a hat, my perfect prince, for a world without you is a world that no one should have to suffer living in. 

      And one day, I feared my time had come, for the moment I looked over and witnessed you on your knees, a sword at your throat as you attempted to heal an injured citizen, my body moved on its own as I leaped in front of you, shoving you back as the blade meant to spill your royal blood instead had to settle for mine. The look of horror as crimson sprayed on your face, my blood staining your clothes that you'd spent hours on making, it made me feel sick to my stomach. Sick with guilt. Don't worry about me, I wanted to say, but I could feel myself begin to choke on the red fluids that filled my mouth. And in that moment as I fell to the ground, I witnessed an emotion of yours that I'd never even knew you had. Anger. No, rage. I never knew that you would have the heart to do what you did. To end someone's life as horribly as you ended that man's. Why? I didn't know why. But as you straddled him, raising the blade above your head, tears of frustration in your eyes, I knew you weren't the innocent, helpless little boy I'd always thought you were. I reached for you, only able to grip your ankle, as I pulled, begging with whatever breath I had left for you to stop, for he was long dead, and I couldn't stand to see you like this. And it seemed to be enough, for as I layed hand on you, the sword was forgotten, and you scrambled to cradle my torso in your arms. I felt so awful for what I'd done to you, blond curls flattened and soaked with crimson, face splattered in the metallic liquid, makeup smeared as you wiped at one of your eyes furiously, tears staining that lovely little face of yours. Please, my love, don't cry. I hate seeing you like this. I hate making you act like this. 

      With help, you carried me off of the battle field, tending every single wound of mine, refusing help from anyone else. And as I lay alone in the medical tent, everyone else being tended to outside, I heard the tent flaps open, and turned to see you, hair damp and dressed in what looked to be a night gown. "Ignis..." Your voice speaking my name made my whole body tingle from head to toe. Let me hear it more. You approached, and I attempted to sit up, but with a shake of your head I knew that wasn't what you wanted. "Your highness..." a look of sorrow crossed your face as I addressed you in such a formality. You lifted the blanket, crawling onto the mat next to me before laying on your side, facing me with eyes showing worry, despair and fear. Why? What were you so afraid of? "...quite a performance you gave on the battleground. I didn't know you could be so...so..."  
      "Enraged?" You offered.  
      "That's the word." You giggled at my response, and in return I gave you a chuckle as my heart skipped a beat. And suddenly, your small, soft hand was in mine, your perfectly filed nails tracing every line of my palm. "I thought you were going to die." You meekly stated, those big grey eyes I adored glancing shyly up at me through your blond lashes. I love when you do that. "If we couldn't have saved you, I think- no, I would have plunged that sword right through my heart and killed myself on the spot." My eyes snapped open in shock as I gingerly placed a calloused hand on your rosey cheek, sweeping my thumb under your eye as I realised you had once again shed a tear for me. Gods, your skin was so soft..."Please," I begged you. "Don't ever say such things. Don't ever think such things. I couldn't even imagine what this world would do without you." No. Don't smile like that. Don't gaze at me with that look in your eyes, I don't know what I may do to you. "I can't imagine a world without you, Ignis." What? "I can't live without you. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here." you took one of my calloused hands into yours, placing my palm against your chest as a blush burned into your porcelain skin. Your heart was beating so hard, so loudly, so fast, your whole body was jolting slightly along with it. 

      "This is what you do to me, Ignis. You drive me insane, every time I see you, I feel as if I may burst into flames because of how hot my body gets. I-It appears as though..." Oh, that innocent little stutter. "It appears as though I've fallen for you. I'm in love with you Ignis." 

Wait, what?

      As I stare at you in shock, deciding whether to believe you or not, you look on edge, your whole body trembling as you awaited my response. "Foleo..." You shivered as I whispered your name, trailing my hand up from your chest to once more cup your cheek, which was burning hotter than the flame of a campfire. Oh gods, you were serious. "I love you as well, Foleo. With everything that I am and ever will be, I love you." Your whole body relaxed, as you sighed, whether in relief or not, I'm not sure. "I've loved you since the moment I saw you." I added, and the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen melted across your face like chocolate held over a candle. "Oh, Ignis...I feel the same..." You whisper, tears once again forming in those eyes that gazed up at me in such longing, yearning and love. And slowly, your eyes fluttered closed, your face slowly coming closer as I felt I would suddenly explode in anticipation.

     Our lips touched. And it was the best feeling in the whole world. It was not what I expected, it was so much better. 

      Your lips tasted of Earl grey tea, soft and plump, and I prayed to the lords above that mine didn't still taste of blood. Though, even if they did, you didn't seem to mind. And as you wrapped your arms around my neck, and I wrapped mine around your waist, I felt a true sense of happiness wash over me. I loved you. I still love you. I love you even more now than I did then, and when I think I can't love you anymore than I already do, even the slightest movement you make sends me plummeting deeper into the longing ache that is my feelings for you. 

      I never understood how I got you. Someone like me, ugly, shy, good at thinking of things to say but not at speaking them, got someone as absolutely breathtaking as you. And as you walked down that isle in that gorgeous white dress you had made yourself, countless nobles and royals from countries I had never even heard of watching you, I knew that I was the luckiest man in history. And when I picked you up into my arms and kissed you roughly, feeling you shyly return the affectionate act, I knew that I would never want anyone other than you. And I knew you would never want anyone other than me. 

Turns out fate has me in its favor.


	2. In Favor of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>       I want to know everything about you, what makes you laugh, what makes you cry, but I don't have the luxury to ask you such things...not the kind I would need, anyways. Maybe we truly aren't meant to be...we're simply too different, you and I. Your family grew up poor, with great struggle and many difficulties. I, on the other hand, never needed to work a day in my life. The money is nice, yes. The respect is decent, too. But in a moment's notice, I would throw it all away and cast myself down at the devil's feet if it meant even the slightest chance to be with you. I would disgrace my country for your love, live in poverty for a simple kiss, be banished back to my lonesome in the deep realms if it meant that you would tell me you cared for me, even if only once, even if you didn't mean it. How have I fallen so hard for you? It's as if I've been hexed, possessed by my unrequited feelings...the only reason I get up in the morning is knowing I'll have your company as I sew.

Fate...why do you despise me so?

 

      A little over a year ago, I remember the first time our eyes met. You blushed and looked away, and after seeing how well you fought in battle, and how kindly you treated those around you, I admired you more than I did my own father. But admiration quickly spiraled into...something else. Something I knew my father would never approve of, and his approval was all I had ever wanted...But when your eyes lay on me as I worked on some garment, and I looked up to meet yours, only to have you quickly avert your sight, I knew nothing else really mattered to me but you. My heart swooned at the thought of you, and I can't even remember how many dresses I messed up while I fantasized of the day that you would sweep me off my feet. But, happily ever afters only happen in children's fiction. I knew that better than anyone, but...I had hope that the gods may be so kind as to grant me your everlasting love. Are my wishes to earn such affections too high? Probably so. But however fate sees to push me, I know my heart always, and only beats for you. 

      I want to know everything about you, what makes you laugh, what makes you cry, but I don't have the luxury to ask you such things...not the kind I would need, anyways. Maybe we truly aren't meant to be...we're simply too different, you and I. Your family grew up poor, with great struggle and many difficulties. I, on the other hand, never needed to work a day in my life. The money is nice, yes. The respect is decent, too. But in a moment's notice, I would throw it all away and cast myself down at the devil's feet if it meant even the slightest chance to be with you. I would disgrace my country for your love, live in poverty for a simple kiss, be banished back to my lonesome in the deep realms if it meant that you would tell me you cared for me, even if only once, even if you didn't mean it. How have I fallen so hard for you? It's as if I've been hexed, possessed by my unrequited feelings...the only reason I get up in the morning is knowing I'll have your company as I sew. I wish you would speak to me, but when I gaze across the room at your flushed face, cheeks as red as freshly picked strawberries, I know I'm content with only your presence. I didn't need your love if I knew you were okay. If I could look forward to these little moments together, if I could barely contain myself at the thought of seeing your face, or even just brushing shoulders, I could die happy. I could perish alone with no regrets. 

      And then one day, my happiness was threatened. The gods took me up on my words, and I lay defenseless on the ground beneath the blade of the enemy. Maybe it was just my time...I had accepted it...but clearly, you hadn't. And as your shadow cast over me, I watched as the sword plunged through your body, cracking your armor and spearing you like a fish. I felt your warm blood splatter onto my face, I saw your form crumple and fall, I saw you ready to die for me...and my heart jumped up into my throat. I didn't think, I acted, my vision swaying as I leapt up to my feet with a scream. Anger or agony? I didn't know which. My head pounded to the beat of my drumming heart as I snatched an iron sword from the bleeding soil, completely disregarding the situation it might put us all in. I couldn't function at the thought of losing you, I couldn't imagine how miserable I'd be without you...if I couldn't save you then I couldn't live. If you died because of me, then I would die right there beside you, at the hands of no one other than myself. Don't you see how much I need you? Don't you see that nothing matters if you give your dying breath on this battle field?! I felt cracked iron shift into his skin, I heard his scream, his pleas to let him live, to go home to his kids and his wife. But I didn't care. He hurt you. He might have killed you, he might have destroyed one of my only sources of joy in this cruel, God forsaken world. He doesn't deserve to live! He doesn't deserve to see his children one last time, why should he get to return to the love of his life when mine is on the ground, probably dead?! One stab wasn't enough. They could heal that. I struck again. And again. And again. Over...and over...and over...he was long dead by now, but I couldn't stop, tears washed the crimson from my stained cheeks, my curls dried and damaged from the blood I was letting them be marinated in. Nothing could stop me...nothing except....

      I felt your hand weakly grip my ankle. You were alive. You weren't gone yet, there was still time. Discarding my murder weapon, I scrambled on my hands and knees to your shaking body, blood trickling down your face, eyes foggy and half-lidded, such usually strong hands felt weak and fragile in my own...you were going to die if I didn't rip my thoughts from revenge. You tried to smile, most likely to ease my nerves, but you coughed and I could hear the blood gurgle in your throat, and I could hold back my disgustingly loud sobs. I held you close to my chest, to my heart, as if the beating may save yours from stopping. I stroked your hair, letting the blond strands sift through my fingers as I felt your calloused fingertips brush the useless tears from my cheeks. I wiped one of my eyes furiously, not paying any mind to the fact that my lashes were coated with mascara. My face was mess, but you didn't seem to care...as I engrossed myself in sorrow, you seemed almost...content. And soon, my screams were heard, and allies rushed to help me carry you from the field. But, after that, I didn't dare let anyone lay hand on you. I put you in this situation, it was my responsibility to get you out of it. I would fail as a troubadour if I didn't...but hadn't I done that when I took that man's life? It didn't matter now. 

      After I had left you to rest in the medical tent, I washed the dirt and the mud and countless other disgusting oddities from my body, dressed myself, and went back to check on you. As I opened the tent flaps, you turned your head to look at me, eyes looking dim and hazed. Could you see me? "Ignis..." You seemed to shiver at my voice, and as I approached, you attempted to sit up, but I didn't want you to put yourself through anymore pain, so I shook my head and motioned for you to lay back down. "Your highness..." your voice cracked, you sounded so tired...I felt myself frown at the formality. Couldn't you say my name? I lifted the blanket you had been cloaked in, and crawled onto the may next to you, laying on my side to face you. Your eyes seemed to widen slightly, as if you weren't expecting something. What? Did you want me to leave? "...quite a performance you gave on the battle ground. I didn't know you could be so...so..."   
      "Enraged?" I offered.  
      "That's the word." Your response made me giggle, to which you nervously chuckled and looked away. My heart was pounding harder than a war drum, and slowly, I slipped my hand into yours, tracing every line of your palm. "I thought you were going to die." I stated meekly, glancing up at you through my thick lashes. You smiled, as if I had done something that earned it. "If we couldn't have saved you, I think- no, I would have plunged that sword right through my heart and killed myself on the spot." Your eyes snapped open in shock, and gingerly, you placed your hand on my cheek, gently wiping away a lone tear that I had shed for you. Your hands...they were so warm... "Don't ever say such things. Don't ever think such things. I couldn't even imagine what this world would do without you." I smiled shyly, a slight hue reddening my pail cheeks. You seemed to panic slightly, not sure what to do as I gazed up at you with adoration. I couldn't hold it in anymore. It was actually beginning to hurt, I had to say it. "I can't imagine a world without you, Ignis." You froze, body stiff, your lower lip slightly quivering. I started, I might as well continue. "I can't live without you, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here." Gently, I took one of your bruised hands into mine, placing your palm against my jolting chest as a blush set fire to my face. I was so nervous, my heart was beating so hard I thought I was going to be sick. It felt as though my rib cage was rattling with every pound, even though I knew it wasn't. I started rambling nonsense. 

      "This is what you do to me, Ignis. You drive me insane, every time I see you, I feel as if I may burst into flames because of how hot my body gets. I-It appears as though..." Why did I have to stutter? I already sounded like a baffoon. "It appears as though I've fallen for you. I'm in love with you Ignis." I said it. But you didn't look too happy. However, I patiently waited for you to give some sort of response. My body was shaking, my chest felt like it was going to explode, my stomach as though it was a cage of butterflies waiting to soar into the wind. Would you tell me off? Yell at me? Would you ever speak to me again?! My mind raced, but I stayed as quiet as possible. 

      "Foleo..." I shivered at the sound of my voice on your tongue, a cold breeze tickling my spine as I led your hand from my chest to cup my face. My cheeks felt hot, so hot they were burning...please, don't leave me waiting like this any longer. "I love you as well, Foleo. With everything I am and ever will be, I love you." With a gasp, my whole body, as if wound up like a music box, instantly relaxed, my nerves untangling, knots cut from my stomach. "I've loved you since the moment I saw you." Your words made me give the widest smile, so wide my cheeks hurt, but I didn't seem to care. "Oh, Ignis...I feel the same..." My voice shook, and once again I felt tears build up in my grey irises. I had cried more today than I had in months. But, as much as they held tears, they also held yearning, affection, love and everything else in between...just for you. I thought this would be the perfect moment, and slowly, I let my eyes flutter closed, and leaned in, my body tingling in anticipation. 

Our lips touched. And nothing would ever be the same.

      Your lips were dry, but still soft and warm, and I could feel myself melt as you pulled me closer. And as I wrapped my arms around your neck, and you wrapped your own around my waist, I had never been so content. I loved you so much. I still love you. I know now that I love you more than I have ever loved anything. And as I walked down that isle, my eyes gazing through the veil at your almost shaking form, I felt as though I was the luckiest man is history. And when you lifted me into your arms, kissing me roughly, I shyly returned your affections. I knew I would only ever want you. And you would only ever want me. 

Maybe...maybe fate actually had me in it's favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I quickly wrote for a good friend of mine while he waits patiently for me to finish with a smutty fanfic.


End file.
